


all things considered

by minhoneyboysuga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Office AU, jun is smooth as heck, pure fluff, save soonyoung 2018, soonyoung gets teased a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: Soonyoung stares a lot. Junhui is oblivious.At least Soonyoung thinks so.





	all things considered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idealhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealhearts/gifts).



> hello dear recipient!! i hope you enjoy this, it's entirely fluff and they're just really nervous boys. i hope you like this fic! i put some of my ocs into this solely because it's a seventeen secret santa and i didn't want to use other groups so i hope you like haeun and minyoung, they are my gay babies.
> 
> i was going to make it longer but everything else felt unnecessary for the plot i wanted for this fic so i hope this is good! i honestly fell in love with soonhui while writing this and i hadn't even considered them as a ship before so thank you for bringing this into my life.
> 
> okay i will stop rambling but i hope you enjoy soonyoung's demise and jun being super cool (most of the time) <3

One row to the left, two desks forward sat the very definition of every one of Soonyoung’s problems these days. Said definition going by the name Wen Junhui.

He was one of the only reasons Soonyoung ever got distracted at work. Their desks sat facing each other so it wasn’t hard to get distracted by the small quirk in the older man’s brow that sometimes liked to make an appearance, or by the way he would gently nibble on his lower lip while typing away on his keyboard. Overall, he was a walking distraction and Soonyoung needed some damn _space_.

They’d been coworkers for only a short time now, having started in the same seasonal job position two weeks prior to Soonyoung’s current internal breakdown. Only two weeks since the older had stood up, dark hair matching nicely with the black jeans and navy blue button up that adorned his figure, and quietly introduced himself in carefully practiced Korean as Junhui, “but you can just call me Jun, if you like”. He had sat back down and stayed quiet the rest of the training class but Soonyoung’s attention wavered a few too many times during some of the class activities for him to feel completely comfortable.

Jun wasn’t rude, by any means, but Soonyoung has been trying to get the older man to acknowledge him for _days_ now and nothing. He doesn’t laugh at Soonyoung’s lame jokes, he barely reacts to any of the small dances Soonyoung does when he’s just too happy. Granted, Soonyoung never says or does these things in direct relation to Jun. Could never have enough courage to even make a simple conversation.

So there Soonyoung sits staring, one row to the left and two desks forward, at Jun work on whatever it is they were hired on to do (Soonyoung is still pretty lost on the processes they were thrown on the first two days but he’d get it.... eventually). The aforementioned man’s eyes suddenly snapped up to meet with Soonyoung’s distracted stare, only to make the blonde boy’s face flush fiercely as he looked back at his desktop screen.

So much for never being acknowledged.

 

\--

 

It was more than a week after Soonyoung had been caught staring.

He was still staring.

He couldn’t stop himself, no matter how much work he seemed to slack on (he had actually figured out exactly _how_ to do his job a few days ago so he was at least caught up to the rest of the class now) he couldn’t keep his gaze from wandering to the other man.

“Are you trying to burn a hole through his head?” The girl sat next to him whispered over the small half wall separating their desks. Their section of desks all faced the same way, backs towards the front windows and small half walls separating the eight desks in a two by four section. Soonyoung looked over to the section to his left, the desks still totaling in eight, but instead of facing the same ways, they were paired up with the desks facing away from each other.

Soonyoung whipped his head over to look at Haeun and quickly shushed her.

“ _Please_ keep your voice down,” he pleaded and she only laughed in retaliation.

“Don’t want Mister Tall-glass-of-ice-cold-water to know you’re crushing?” She stage whispered back and Soonyoung looked up to make sure Jun still had his headphones in before standing to lean over the wall and whack at Haeun’s arm, albeit not very hard as she leaned out of his reach at the last second.

“Soonyoung, please stop making a fuss, I can hear you through my music,” a voice cut through Soonyoung’s panic. A voice Soonyoung hadn’t heard directed at him possibly ever. He turned his head to make slow eye contact with Junhui, who had taken on headphone out and was pouting just a little.

“S-sorry, Junhui-ssi!” Soonyoung stuttered out quickly before sitting down and keeping his mouth closed and eyes down as Jun put his headphone back in his ear and continued to listen to whatever was playing before he’d interrupted Haeun’s relentless teasing.

“Good job,” the girl sitting on his left, and conveniently directly in front of Jun, whispered to him.

“Minyoung, please, not now,” he whimpered and the two girls chuckled before going back to their work.

Well, he’d finally been acknowledged. And Jun knew his name, Soonyoung realized belatedly. Even though it was probably only because his name plate faced the aisle between their desks, Soonyoung couldn’t keep the giddy smile off his face as he replayed how his name sounded in Junhui’s soft voice.

 

\--

 

Soonyoung had had his fair share of embarrassing moments. There was the time he almost punched someone in the face at the mall because he had been re-creating a new video game poster he’d seen while excitedly talking with his best friend Chan, who also worked on Soonyoung’s team. He once snorted soju out of his nose after laughing at something a nearby table had been talking about when he was out drinking with some friends.

Needless to say, Soonyoung has had a seemingly endless amount of embarrassing things happen, he should have expected what would forever be immortalized as The Break Room Incident™.

Soonyoung had been minding his own business, eating his instant rice and noodles for lunch, Chan sitting across from him in one of the booths in said break room. Chan was saying something Soonyoung hadn’t been paying attention to when Junhui walked into the room, placing some food in the microwave and waiting for it to beep.

Soonyoung tuned into Chan’s words just in time to hear him say an oblivious, “and if you would stop staring at Junhui all damn day maybe Jeonghan wouldn’t feel the need to scold you constantly.” Soonyoung’s eyes widened in panic before waving his hands frantically in front of his best friend. The other remained seemingly oblivious to his actions, words pouring out at an embarrassing rate.

“Seriously, you spend so much of your time just making heart eyes at him while we all have to pick up your slack. Jun probably doesn’t even notice it but if he did he definitely wouldn’t be flattered. I mean, would you want some dude on your work team to stare at you-”

“Lee Chan I am _begging_ you to stop talking right now,” Soonyoung interrupted, risking a glance at Junhui to see the other standing in front of the microwave with slightly reddened cheeks. _God this is so embarrassing._

“What? It’s not like it’s a secret you have a huge crush on one Wen Junhui,” Chan said with a smirk that told Soonyoung he was perfectly aware Junhui was standing no more than fifteen feet from them. Soonyoung put his head in his hands while he waited for a few seconds, hearing the microwave sound in the meantime. Once Junhui had removed his food and left the room, the hints of a smile playing on his mouth, Soonyoung was sure of it, he turned back to Chan with a glare that could kill.

“You’re a dick, why do you have to embarrass me always?” Soonyoung whined.

“Because he stares during the rare amount of time you’re actually doing your work.” It was said so casually, Soonyoung is sure he misheard. But when no words are said after the fact, they sink in and he squirms in his attempt to get used to the words.

“Nope,” he rejects after a few seconds. “There is no way that’s true. Minyoung would have told me.”

Chan rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say,” he says and takes a bite of his food, effectively putting the two into an odd silence as they munched on their lunches.

“Even if it were true, why would he stare at _me_?” Soonyoung questioned incredulously but after the look Chan sent him in response he clamped his mouth shut without further comment.

Chan may embarrass his supposed best friend all the time but he never allowed _any_ of his friends to talk bad about themselves or think they’re less than they are.

 

\--

 

Soonyoung was waiting outside for Chan to finish up the meeting he had with Seungcheol, their manager. It was a little cold outside now that they were getting into the winter season but Soonyoung had forgotten his jacket that morning as it hadn’t been that bad earlier in the day. He was severely regretting that decision now.

Just as he was about to curse Chan’s entire existence, a jacket was being draped around his shoulders and Soonyoung let out an unflattering noise in response. He whipped his head to the side, words of denial dying on the tip of his tongue when he saw Junhui standing there with a slightly awkward smile on his mouth.

“You looked like you were about to shake out of your skin,” he said by way of explanation and Soonyoung couldn’t help but settle into the warmth of the clothing. He eyed Junhui’s frame to see he was wearing a thin turtleneck, obviously having been prepared for this kind of weather.

“Thank you,” Soonyoung says, quickly losing the fight in himself after slipping his arms through the sleeves, the jacket continuing to save his freezing limbs from hypothermia (okay, maybe it wasn’t _that_ cold, but Soonyoung was allowed to be dramatic sometimes). “I’ll give it back to you tomorrow, I promise I own a jacket.”

Junhui let out a laugh at the smaller man’s words and smiled happily.

“No worries! I have plenty of jackets, and it’s not like we don’t see each other every day,” he said and Soonyoung’s mind jumped back to Chan telling him Junhui watched him at work as well.

“You’re not wrong, Junhui-ssi.”

“Please, you can just call me Jun, only my family really calls me Junhui,” Junhui - Jun - interrupted before going quiet again.

“You’re not wrong, _Jun-ssi_ ,” Soonyoung corrected himself and Jun’s smile was so radiant he thought there was no way it could be as cold as it was outside when someone with such a bright, sunshine smile existed.

“Hey Soonie, sorry for running so… late,” Chan trailed off his words as he took in the close proximity between the two standing just outside the door, Soonyoung just then taking into account how close they had been standing the entire time without noticing. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

Soonyoung shot the younger daggers with his eyes and Jun coughed before stepping back a little. Soonyoung immediately missed the others warmth.

“No, I just thought Soonyoung looked cold. I’ll be going now,” Jun said awkwardly before waving over his shoulder at the pair and walking off to his car.

“So want to explain?” Chan asked casually as he walked up.

Soonyoung cleared his throat, waiting to open his mouth until Jun had gotten into his vehicle and driven off to say anything.

“I have never wanted to date someone so badly, Channie, you don’t even understand.”

Chan rolled his eyes before hooking his arm with Soonyoung’s and walking towards the bus stop.

“You can tell me all about it on the bus ride _home_ , I’m freezing my ass off while you have your boyfriend’s nice and warm jacket to keep you cozy,” Chan complained but his whine and pout turned into a smirk when Soonyoung whined at the “boyfriend” comment.

“It’s close enough,” Chan dismissed before sitting down on the bench to wait for the bus.

Soonyoung finally zipped up the jacket and buried his hands in the pockets. He explained everything that had happened when Jun walked outside to the time he left them, Chan staying quiet for most of the explanation. The younger quickly bursted into a wide smile at the end of the story once he had been caught up to where he came in.

“You have to ask him out.”

“No.”

“No yourself. He’s into you, it’s so obvious.”

Soonyoung let out an offended gasp. “Take that back! He is not!”

Chan just rolled his eyes in response to the elder’s antics.

“Give it two weeks tops, you’ll have a date.”

Soonyoung squawked and hit Chan over the head with his bare hand.

 

\--

 

Turns out, it only took a week and a half for Chan’s inevitability to show itself.

Soonyoung had returned the jacket the very next morning, leaving a small sticky note on Jun’s desk stating he was returning it as his shift didn’t start for another hour and a half. When Jun came in to work, he saw the note and smiled, placing the small note on the cubicle wall. After that it had been constant notes between the two. Small words of encouragement, doodles, stupid jokes they could think of quickly. They’d leave them whenever one went to the bathroom or out for lunch. Soonyoung would leave them when he got to work before Jun and Jun would leave them when he was leaving for the day, long after Soonyoung had already packed up his things and gone home.

Chan continued his relentless teasing, calling Jun solely as Soonyoung’s boyfriend. Soonyoung wasn’t sure how they could be considered dating when he didn’t even have Jun’s number yet. When he returned to his desk from lunch, Soonyoung saw a new note on his locked monitor screen. What was surprising was the contents of the note itself.

_These notes are fun and all but we should save some trees and just text like normal people our age do. And maybe go out for dinner sometime. xxxxxxxxx_

Soonyoung could faint on the spot if it wouldn’t be embarrassing. Jun was currently taking his own lunch break so Soonyoung decided it would be appropriate to write one last sticky note to the other.

_Deal. So long as I get to pay on our first date. ;)_

It was risky but Soonyoung had decided enough was enough. With Chan’s continuous encouragement and reassuring words, Soonyoung mustered up the courage to put the note over the other’s screen. He looked to the right to find all the different notes Soonyoung had left him stacked over each other, overlapping in multiple layers. Soonyoung laughed at the absurdity of Jun keeping every note Soonyoung had left him in the last week and a half but he quickly shook it off before walking back to his desk. No need to get caught standing over Jun’s desk by Jeonghan again.

“Finally get the courage to ask him on a date?” Minyoung asked from his left and Soonyoung smiled wide.

“Of course, I’m not as lame as you think I am,” he answered with to which both Minyoung and Haeun (who was sat at her now girlfriend’s (see: Minyoung’s) desk eating lunch together) laughed at him.

“Whatever floats your boat, Soonie,” Haeun said fondly before going back to stuffing her face.

 

\--

 

Half an hour later saw Jun seeing the note on his screen and promptly receiving a text from Soonyoung, a simple “ _I’m serious about that date_ ,” to which Jun replied back with a “ _you better be or else I’ll be disappointed_.”

Soonyoung figured he should stop doubting Chan but he would never tell that to the man himself.

 

\--

 

Their first date had been a little awkward, Soonyoung not knowing exactly how to hold himself around his crush but Jun quickly blew away any nerves when he choked on some water while laughing at a small joke Soonyoung made. It was much easier to relax after seeing Jun’s flustered expression while he put his hand on his mouth and took deep breath through his nose.

After a few more deep breaths Jun was able to swallow the drink and take a deep breath through his mouth before coughing. Not the most attractive thing to do on a first date but Soonyoung felt nothing but butterflies as Jun started apologizing, hands waving in the air exasperatedly as he explained himself.

Soonyoung had rolled his eyes and taken Jun’s hands into his own, instantly silencing the other man’s words.

“It’s okay, Jun-ssi, you don’t have to explain thinking I’m hilarious,” he said after a few moments of silence and Jun bursted out in laughter once more at Soonyoung’s words.

“You’re really something else,” Jun had said, something akin to fondness settling in his voice and Soonyoung blushed in response. It was a pretty good first date, all things considered.

 

\--

 

 

_Epilogue_

They were sat in the same booth they always ate lunch at; Chan sitting in front of him, rambling about some nonsensical thing one of the customers had sent him earlier in the day, Soonyoung was slowly munching on his rice and noodles while listening to his best friend’s words. Everything was the same except the weight that was now leaned against Soonyoung’s side in a comforting manner.

Soonyoung didn’t even take his eyes off the man sitting across from him as he scooped some of his food with his chopsticks and moved it to hover right near his head. Seconds later, Jun was taking the food being offered to him easily and leaning back against Soonyoung’s side.

“You know, when I was trying to get you two together all those two weeks ago, this was not what I wanted. You two getting together made everything worse,” Chan complained as Jun returned the favor and gave Soonyoung some of his own food.

“It’s only worse for you,” Soonyoung responded with a smirk and Chan let out a groan.

“Exactly! I didn’t ask for this!” Chan screeched as Jun turned his head and left a quick kiss on Soonyoung’s cheek.

“Sorry to disappoint, Chan-ah,” Jun said with a chuckle and and Chan sent him daggers.

“I trusted you.”

“Your mistake.”

Soonyoung smiled between his boyfriend and best friend and let out a content laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Chan asked with an accusatory finger but there was a clear smile in his voice so Soonyoung knew the other wasn’t truly upset by any of this.

“You,” Soonyoung replied, sticking his tongue out childishly and Chan returned the gesture.

Sat like that, in their usual booth at work, all three of them enjoying the short half an hour lunch they were able to share, Soonyoung found he wouldn’t change a single detail of how it all came together. He silently thanked Chan for everything before shoveling another bite of noodles into Jun’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! sorry it was so short, it was going to be longer but i hit some writers block/depressive episodes and ran out of time to write more
> 
> when authors are revealed i'll put my usual end notes with my social media and everything


End file.
